Various materials used to construct durable and/or load bearing surfaces such as asphalt, concrete, and various flooring surfaces may deteriorate and erode over time. For example, on surfaces such as highways, roadways, and walkways, erosion may appear as expanding roadway voids, potholes, and/or cracks in the surface which can increase in depth, length, width and circumference. Over time the deterioration of the surface may continue and the erosion and may grow past being inconvenient nuisances and become serious safety hazards that may need repair before the surface can be resurfaced. If the voids erode into the subsurface, then expensive major resurfacing of the area may become necessary. In addition, surface deterioration may increase the liability exposure resulting from damage or harm to vehicles and equipment that travel on the surfaces, as well as to the operators of such equipment and any persons in the vicinity.
Existing repair processes of asphalt or concrete roadway surfaces and manhole structures may be expensive and/or ineffective. For example, surface repairs, where an inexpensive material such as a cold-patch or hot-patch asphalt, oil, tar or similar carriers are poured and/or tamped into the voids may be ineffective, short lived, and offer a poor value proposition over time. While the cost of the repair material itself may be low, the special equipment and labor required to apply them are substantial and often the costs of road closure, traffic re-routing and the corresponding costs of special equipment, permits, flag people, sheriff or police, signage, etc. can be significant. Further, ASTM (formerly known as American Society for Testing and Materials) report for strength, elongation, and adhesion of existing repair processes are inadequate. As a result, while the price of the repair materials alone may be low, the total cost of repairs, especially when considering their life expectancy, may not offer a cost-effective long-term solution.
Additionally, various flooring surfaces trafficked by human and/or animals may be damaged by scratching, wearing, and cracking. The flooring in veterinary facilities and various animal facilities such as kennels, dairy farms, animal wash racks, and horse stalls and stables may be damaged and even provide an environment for the proliferation of bacteria and/or virus borne disease from contact with animal waste. Animal flooring may further have problems with odor absorption, staining, and permeability to harsh sanitizers used for cleaning.